


Bitter Point

by squeaks



Series: Blackhill Short Stories [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeaks/pseuds/squeaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 word stories.</p><p>All Blackhill. <br/>Be warned, it got way sappier than I ever intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She was there first, before the crackle on the comms screamed “grapple cut!” and her body lurched through air. Before Natasha _herself_ could process where to reach, what to latch onto, Hill’s lithe hands snatched the cable as it whipped from the roof passed levels of suspended walkways. Natasha winced when Maria jolted and screamed as rope tore through the flesh of her palms.

The assassin’s breath came quicker, sharper than it had moments ago as she startled her gaze upwards to where the Deputy wrapped the cord around the railing and held tightly.

“Dammit Romanoff, don’t just _swing_ there!”


	2. Chapter 2

Maria loved that Killer’s song, “started out with a kiss, how did it end up like this”, but **_this_** was ludicrous!

One kiss with Natasha Romanoff had her whirling down the motorway on a stolen Yamaha YZF-R1, a shooter hot on their tail. Romanoff had no business feeling that good pressed against her front, her thighs wrapped around Maria’s waist as she faced the assailant to returned fire.

“As first dates go,” Romanoff grunted, snapping in a new magazine. “This wasn’t my worst!”

Hill gawked, swearing on her dear mamma’s grave as she revved for cover behind a blearing semi-trailer.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Concept. Mr Brightside, but instead of jealousy how about ‘death via dating Natasha Romanoff’ ?


	3. Chapter 3

She danced. She had always been a dancer. It didn't matter whose hands folded around her waist, whose wrist guided her spins. When Natasha Romanoff took to the floor a whole world released around her. She let the grin stretch her cheeks, swung her hips round till she lost herself in the sway and her mark lost himself with her. Glancing up to the sharp blue eyes drinking her in from across the room, she rolled her hips just that little bit more. Thin lips moulded around a smirk of “save some for me” as Hill pocketed the acquired flash-drive.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains light PTSD - but trigger warning nonetheless.

 

A car backfired and she’d lost it. Shrivelled up tight like a child, trembling and weeping as she cussed herself for being weak. So weak that she humiliated herself, so weak that she couldn’t save _them_. The sun faded picture of her unit grinned at her in the dark room.

Her teeth chattered uncontrollably as another blanket was added to the bed and arms folded back around her.

“Shh Maria.” She was soothed with sweet nonsense in her ear and lips against her cheek. Eventually exhaustion took over. Hill fell into sleep against the naked chest of the Black Widow.

 


	5. Chapter 5

The cold bit her bones. Her chest contracted and limbs tensed. Natasha pressed into the familiarity of it, her chin indenting the snow. It tingled. It felt good. It brought back stories of girls fighting wolves, pirouettes in forests and the silver sheen of mountains.

She tracked the crunch of approaching boots, the voice humming Christmas Carols off key before tensing.

“Natya?”

Bursting from behind the car she smacked a fist of snow right in Hill’s gaping face with a cracking laugh. The redhead folded gleefully against Maria’s passenger door with a sly “Gottcha” as a candy-bar thwacked her forehead.


	6. Chapter 6

“ _Natasha_!” Maria hissed.

She lurched into her office, shutting the blinds.

“Where were you? Never mind, help me with this?” Romanoff placidly offered an unravelled bandage, her shirt and bra at her feet by Maria’s desk.

Hill groaned, gently undoing Natasha’s work and re-wrapping the ribs tighter. Romanoff exhaled, sneaking a peck on the lips and sweet “thanks doll” as she slowly worked her clothes on, eyeing the corner camera. She winked at the lens.

“Run, you’re late, and don’t break a leg!” Maria ordered, tidying-up as Nat left – it was a step away from their usual “ _hey, don’t die_.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Romanoff _what the hell_ did I just say?” Hill’s screech startled through the comms.

Natasha chuckled, her crumpled body sprawled on the rooftop.

The chopper blades thumped through her gut as the target vanished across New York city.

“I thought that went ok,” she mused, tapping the blinking light on her bites. “Tracker in place,” she stated, getting to her feet. Her leg shuddered and she crumpled with a moan.

“And med evac is on their way,” Maria replied amusedly. “Sit down Romanoff.”

“Mother hen” Natasha breathed, following her instructions.

Maria shuffled in the command room, glaring down the chuckles.


	8. Chapter 8

Maria swept up the shattered plates, the vase.

She put the books back on the shelf.

Turned the coffee table to it’s feet, then fell to the couch and shuddered out a stuck sob.  

 

 

It was hours’ latter when there was a soft rap at the door. She took her time opening it, Nat’s green eyes in no rush to meet hers either.

“’m sorry” Natasha barely whispered, cheeks freshly scrubbed, still red and raw.

Maria felt relief like a tidal-wave flooding through her arms, wrapping around Nat, pulling her in.

“Yeah” she breathed into Natasha’s hair. “Me too baby.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Mrs and Mrs Hill-Romanoff”

“Honey please, it would’ve been Romanoff-Hill.” Natasha threw a grape in the air and caught it flawlessly between her teeth, chewing.

“But we’re not getting married?” Maria confirmed, scrunching her nose.

“Oh _god_ no!” Natasha laughed, feet swinging in the air as her head fell off the couch.

Maria skirted her fingertips along pale, exposed abs thoughtfully.

“...we could still have a honeymoon” she suggested, voice careful.

Nat waggled her eyebrows with a leering grin, “you mean go somewhere pretty and have heaps of sex?”

“Yeah idiot, what else?”

“Hmm,” Nat groaned indulgently. “Yeah. We’ll honeymoon.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a sappy ever after

“You _bought_ a _bear_?”

“It’s a puppy!” Maria grinned, shamelessly getting dragged up the driveway as the creature slobbered towards Natasha.

“May I ask why?”

“He was gonna be put down”

“ _How_ would you know that?” Natasha stiffened, timidly offering fingertips for the beast to inspect. 

“I uh–subscribe to the pound.”

Natasha’s eye’s narrowed. Maria scuffed her shoes, neck getting a little warm.

“Ok, I’ve always really wanted a dog, and since we’ve got a house now…” she trailed hopefully.  

Romanoff rolled her eyes.

“You get Liho!” Maria defended, but Natasha was already leading the way to the door.


End file.
